


Hooked On Your Love

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, FILA photoshoot, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous sex, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Wimbledon - Freeform, racket dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha may or may not hate Steve Rogers but she definitely jealous of his fame and success. Then she met him at the set of FILA photoshoot. One thing let to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FILA Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myloveiamthespeedofsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [spazzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/gifts), [multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/gifts).



> This work inspired by myloveiamthespeedofsound and also my lovely friends in the romanogers group chat make me do it. I blamed all of you for this.
> 
> \- This work is a part of Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week. I'm sorry for getting out of topic but I don't have to work on everything at the same time.

Steve ran into the studio where the Fila photoshoot took place. He was late and he apologized to everyone again and again. He’d gotten held up by the interviewers and the traffic in Shanghai was worse than New York. His agent, Phil Coulson, had landed him this gig with a lucrative contract for two years and ten million a year. Phil said he could do better but Fila also said they would pay for everything for Wimbledon, sparing no expense. Fila would also give Steve another ten million if he won the tournament.

It was a great deal and Phil said it was okay. Maybe they could land Nike next.

The staff led him to the changing room. As Steve walked past the crowded area, he saw a red haired model sitting on the chair in her tennis outfit. He was sure he was going to break his neck just trying to get a good look at her.

There was something about that woman that caught his breath since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

He needed to take a another good look at her but the staff pushed him inside the changing room and handed him the outfits. They took care of his clothes and his hair and makeup. The makeup artist complimented him throughout, telling him that he had great complexion, nice skin and a jawline to die for. She said she didn’t need to do much of anything because he was already an Adonis.

Steve, being shy and awkward around people he didn’t know, flushed red at the constant compliments. He stepped out of the room and every eye fell on him. Except for one person, who was paying attention at her phone. The  redhead who had earlier stolen his breath away.

“Ah, Steve. I would like to introduce you to Miss Natasha Romanov,” the director said and led him to meet with the beautiful  model .

She looked up at them and Steve was enchanted by her beautiful emerald eyes. He forgot to breath again. He felt himself smiling at her.

“Hello, ma’am,” he greeted and offered her his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers. But you can call me Steve.”

Natasha reached her hand out to shake his.

“Nice to meet you,” she replied, voice thick with a heavy Russian accent. He was so attracted to her. He found her very beautiful and hypnotic. Everything about her was intoxicating. When he heard her voice, he felt shivers run down his spine straight to his groin. Her English with that Russian accent was  so alluring . “I’m Natasha.”

Natasha...Her name sounded  so sexy. There was something about this woman that attracted Steve in the very first moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Natalie, you will have a photoshoot with one of the most famous and most talented athletes of the decade today,” Ivan spoke up as he stepped inside her apartment in Central Shanghai.

“You mean me, Ivan?” Nat joked.

“You are not there yet, Sweetheart,” Ivan replied as he sat down with her on the dining table. “Unless, you’ve won every Grand Slam twice.”

“Hmm?”

“You will have a photoshoot with Steve Rogers today!”

“Steve Rogers?  _ The _ Steve Rogers?”

“Yes! The one and only Steve Rogers. Fila is endorsing him alongside you for two years.”

“Hope he’s not another self-obsessed pro who think he’s the center of the universe,” Nat sighed and took a sip of her milk.

“Let’s hope you do not scare the shit out of him.”

Nat wasn’t interested in what her agent said. She was here to do her job, practicing and shooting commercials. She thought she’d met enough of half-ass pros who thought they could do anything that they wanted. They were not professional when it came to anything outside tennis.

She was sure that Steve Rogers would be the biggest disappointment, despite how great he was in tennis. (She remembered that he won every Grand Slam twice and last year, he won everything that he competed in. This guy was undefeatable!) Nat admired his success and achievement.  _ Let’s hope that he isn’t be one of those guys that I end up hating.  _

She left for the photo shoot with Ivan around 9 AM so they would arrive at the set on time. There was no sign of Steve Rogers when she arrived but the staff took her into the changing room to prepare for the shoot anyway.

When she came out, he still hadn’t arrived at the set. She heard the staff talking to the director, telling him that Steve would be late and he was on his way.

No surprise at all, Nat thought and sighed. Why did she think he would be any different than those jerks? Nat put her focus back to her phone where she was chatting with Maria Hill, another tennis player and also her best friend, telling her that Jerk Steve Rogers was late.

Then Maria freaked out that she was going to have a photo shoot with Steve. This was followed by a series of texts of shirtless photos of him. Nat was surprised that this guy had amazing abs,  also the shoulder to waist ratio and his broad and muscled back. Those biceps looked delicious and she secretly wanted to bite them.  Not to mention his sexy tattoo at his left clavicle.

Then Maria sent her a photo of him, with his jeans hung low, showing off the curve of his ass.

“Holy shit…” Nat muttered. That man had a nicest ass.

Nat jumped off her skin when she heard the door swung open and the man in the photos arrived on set. He looked better in person than the pictures, better than the legend she’d seen on TV... she could honestly say that he was perfection in human form. This man was a walking Adonis.

_ Urgh, Romanov. Get your shit together. This guy is just another douchebag jerkhead,  _ Nat scolded herself for getting charmed by this specimen. She pretended to play it cool and ignored the fuss the was going on around her.  She looked up just in time to see him turned his head to look at her once again.

Then another wave of people fussing around hit when Steve walked out of the fitting room and the director led him toward her.

His smile brightened. She was hoping that he knew who she was. It was really important for her that he knew who she was.

But he didn’t seem to recognize her. He didn’t even show a sign.

They were introduced to each other and he was charming, and handsome.

“Alright, you guys know each other now. We should probably get going.”

Steve offered her his hand to help her got up. He was sure a gentleman. It was very hard not to like him. But the fact that he didn’t know who had given her a negative first impression. 

All the feelings she had were so confusing. She admired his fame and success but also hated him for it and how he didn’t even know her. She knew it was totally juvenile of her but she didn’t care.

They stood side by side as the director explained how they would be portrayed in the photoshoot.

“This set is dedicated to Wimbledon. You two will pretend to be lovers who met at Wimbledon and fell in love”

“Okay…” Steve said.

“Sure,” Nat replied.

They stood in the middle of the set as the instructions were given to them. Steve always asked permission when he touched her and always apologized if he had to hold her in his arms or had his hand on her hips.

There was one shot that he had to stand behind her and wrapped his big arms around her waist while his other hand held hers to guide the swing of a tennis racquet. Her ass was pressing up against his crotch and she could feel his cock rubbing against her.

Now she wanted to see what he was hiding under those tennis shorts.

She turned to look at him, to met her eyes with his intense blue ones. Their faces were very close and their lips were merely inches away. His cologne was making her head a little dizzy as if she was intoxicated by it.

“Great shot!” the director shouted, breaking the magic of the moment.

Steve immediately pulled away from her and Natasha could feel herself wanting more of his warmth.

They went to change their clothes and again, her hatred for him came back when she saw how everyone focused their attention on Steve and how no one was taking care of her. That arrogant bastard! She hated how no one took her seriously- the pampering and tending to everything Steve needed instead.

Until one of the staff noticed that there was no one taking care of her so she led Nat to the changing room.

Nat got mixed feeling from this. She hated him for not knowing her, hated that everyone only wanted to take care of him. She was jealous of his success but she hated herself the most for getting turned on by him and his muscles. (Not to mention a peak of his clavicle tattoo in that shirt!)  She couldn’t take her eyes off him and how his biceps bulged or how his abs looked so delicious that she wanted to lick them. She hated him because he was so nice to her on the set and made sure to treat her as his equal, even if no one else did.

She hated that he made it really hard for her to hate him.

_ Oh, fuck it. She would tap that.  _

After the shooting was done and the two tennis players were thanking the staff for taking care of them, Natasha dragged Steve into her changing room where no one would notice them.

“What are you doing?” he asked, a bit dumbfounded that she had dragged him there.

Nat didn’t say anything and kissed him hard instead. He froze for a moment before kissing her back with equal intensity.

“Thank God you feel the same.”

“It’s kinda hard not to feel it when you are intentionally rubbing you ass up and down my cock,” he replied as he pulled away to take his assault down her jaws and neck. 

Nat moaned when he sucked on the soft skin of her neck, intentionally grazing his teeth on her pulse point. Her breath became ragged and she held on to him tighter, not trusting her legs to do the job anymore.

_How come a man could make her legs grow weak when she could run for twelve miles every day?_

Steve kept his assault on her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin, leaving marks all over. He was a caveman when lust took over. She liked it. A shy boy but not at all shy in bed. If he gave it to her good, she might keep him around for a while. They were meeting again at Wimbledon anyway.

_ It was going to be fun. _

Then his hands went under her white tennis tank top and found his way to her breasts. He wasn’t subtle about his lust for her when he immediately cupped them in his hands. Nat moaned against his ear when his fingers pinched her nipples through her bra. Before Nat realized it, her black lacy bra was tossed aside and he pulled her tank top off, revealing her naked chest.

Steve grunted at the sight of his beautiful coworker. A primal urge took over him and he spun her around, letting her face the mirror. Steve knelt down behind her, spreading her legs and pulling her panties to one side as he viciously attacked her pussy with his tongue. Nat cried out in pure ecstasy as she had never been pleasured so good by a tongue like this, not ever. He wrapped his lips around her clit and locked his strong arms around her legs as he gently sucked on her leaking juices. It made her so fucking horny and made her pussy gush with fluids, but he just lapped all of her juices up like he was in the desert and she was the oasis.

Steve thrust his tongue inside her hot passage, rubbing his tongue against her walls and making her moan louder and press her ass back into his face. Her hands clutched tightly to the rim of the table. He happily gave her a powerful orgasm that made her cry out his name and come so hard her legs shook. He kept on lapping her pussy until her orgasm subsided. Then he kissed her bubble butt all the way up her back to her neck before tilting her head to gave her a kiss.

Nat secretly loved the way her taste was on his lips and tongue and moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue into hers. He pulled away, confusion in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, panting, eyes widened with lust.

“I don’t have condoms,” he told her.

“Just stick it in. I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“I’m clean too,” he replied. “But are you sure?”

“Yes. I am.”

Nat kissed him to shut him up before he said another word. He groaned into her mouth as she reached her hand back and into his shorts to grab his hard cock, stroking it a couple times, smearing his pre cum all over his cock. She pulled her hand away and licked the sticky juice off her fingers, causing Steve to grunt.

“Take you clothes off,” she ordered as she watched him from the mirror.

Steve took off his clothes, revealing his sexy body before her eyes. Nat licked her lips when he saw his eight packs move.  _ I gotta lick that another time _ , she thought.

He aligned himself behind her without taking her skirt or panties off. Steve filled up her pussy with his huge cock, finally satisfying the urges she’d had since the photoshoot. The first thrust felt so good. The burn and friction they felt in pleasure ignited every fiber of their beings. She couldn’t resist a moan as the head of his cock slid against her g-spot over and over. She grabbed onto the table and moaned and squirmed helplessly, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of him prowling into her.

Then she felt his hand on her chin, tilting her head back. “Open your eyes and look at yourself in the mirror,” he whispered against her ear. “Look at how much you want this.”

She did as he told, opening her eyes to see herself whimpering, sweat all over her face. But there was one thing that caught her attention, her eyes filled with lust and desire, seeing how wanton she was. She actually didn’t care about any of it except the incredible feeling of him fucking her with that big cock.

He started to pound her deeply and Natasha bounced her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts.

She reached her hand down and started frantically rubbing her clit as he fucked her relentlessly. Nat screamed as her legs uncontrollably spread open more and more, accepting him. He plowed his huge cock into her, over time making sure the head of his cock rammed against her cervix, making her whole body jolt. He took her pussy so deep, like no one had ever taken her before.

Steve pushed into her one last time, pressing his balls against her clit as he pumped his load into her tight, convulsing pussy. Nat’s legs spasmed in pleasure. She gasped his name as she orgasmed intensely. His cock convulsed once, hard, then started shaking. She pressed her cunt back against him, eager to take it all. He blasted his hot seeds inside her as he felt her cervix clamping down hard against his knob almost perfectly in time with each spurt.

“Oooh it feels so good…” she gasped, arching her back. “Give me every drop…”

She reached back and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward to make sure he didn’t pull out even an inch. The full length of his shaft was buried in her tight cunt, his hot cum spurting into her. Steve kept himself buried balls-deep in her until his cock stopped pulsing and her pussy stopped spasming.

He pulled his cock out of her and watched her tight pussy squeeze a little of his warm cum out. She collapsed onto the wooden surface of the table, panting heavily. Steve pulled her body up into his arms and gently kissed her neck and finally kissed her lips.

“That was so good,” she panted.

“Yeah…”

“But this is a onetime thing, Tiger.” Nat said. “We might not see each other again.”

“Umm, can I call you?” he asked, trying his luck.

Nat laughed and pecked his lips. “No.”

“I want to see you again.”

Wow, she had him in her palm already. But she knew this wasn’t the end of it and she liked to have the upper hand.

They started dressing but Nat finished first and she headed toward the door.

“What’s the fun in that?” 

That was all she said before she left the room, leaving Steve alone in there.

 


	2. London

Steve left Shanghai that night with his agent. Phil said he should be in London by tomorrow to get settled in and used to both the practice court and the actual court that would be used in the tournament. They all said that grass court was his only weakness but even in weakness, he could still beat everyone.

It was a week before Wimbledon. Phil had already planned a full schedule for him, starting as soon as his plane landed. 

A car from the Four Seasons was ready at the airport to pick them up. Steve was suddenly swamped by an army of reporters shouting questions at him. The tennis superstar ignored them and jumped in the car.

The busy schedule kept his mind occupied. Otherwise he would be thinking about the redhead model he’d met the day before. She always appeared in his mind and had haunting him the previous night.

Some part of him wanted to meet her again. 

FILA sponsored him and the tournament so he thought she might have to appear in London for some promotion. Or maybe she was half of the world away and he might not have a chance to see her again.

Steve had just come back from the second day of training. An army of press swamped him again but the security team of the hotel kept them away just in time and Steve passed the lobby without anyone interrupting him. 

Phil was able to book him the Blue Suite on the eighth floor of the hotel with a nice view of Hyde Park. (Tony Stark, his close friend, had sponsored his accommodation and any expenses that might come with it.) The room was spacious and more than enough for one person to live in. He was never the one for the luxury thing. Most people said he was the most down to earth person they had ever met.

Steve threw his tennis bag on the sofa and went straight to the shower. Phil told him that he would have an interview with Sports Illustrated and he would shoot the cover of the magazine after the tournament was done.

He was relaxing in the shower, letting the hot water running down on his body. He heard the door from outside swing open as he left the door to his bathroom open wide. He guessed that it must be Phil.

Then he heard someone scream. It was a woman’s voice so he turned around to see the red head model that had been haunting him, dropping her luggage as she saw him in the shower.

“Hey…” he greeted. Luckily the stream in the shower covered the glass door of shower stall enough.

Natasha covered her eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought this was my room,” she quickly said and turned away. “I guess the front desk gave me the wrong key.”

Steve grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips before stepping out of the bathroom with his body still glistening with water.

“Should I accompany you to the front desk?” he asked kindly and Nat turned around only to face the tall blond. He was too close to her, making her hold her breath.

“No, no, it’s fine. I will go there myself.”

They were standing too close and the heat and their breath mingled against their skin, bringing back the memories of that evening they’d spent together. Steve’s hands gently grabbed her forearms, pulling her close before tilting her chin up so she could meet his eyes.

“Natasha…” Nat shivered at the way her name rolled on his tongue. He made it feel so sexy.

He bent his head down until their lips almost touched each other's but she pushed him away and grabbed her bag before heading out of his room, leaving Steve standing still.

 

* * *

 

Natasha walked out of his room as fast as possible. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure it wasn't anything related to how fast she walked. 

_ Damn you, Steve Rogers. _ She muttered in her mind as she stepped inside the elevator taking her to the ground floor.

She knew they would meet each other again but not like this. Not in the same hotel like this. 

“I think you gave me the wrong room,” Nat said. “My agent told me that it was a superior room.”

“Our apologies, ma’am. Let me check with the system for a moment,” the staff said.

“Thank you.”

She sat on the chair nearby. There were a couple of people looking at her. They probably recognized her but didn’t dare to walk over and talk to her. Finally, the staff gave her the key to a superior room, the smallest type of room among other kinds. 

“Yeah, this is more like it,” Nat muttered and dropped her luggage on the floor.

She dropped herself onto the bed and tried to stop thinking about Steve Rogers. Luckily, Ivan came to help her with her schedule for the week, including training plans and interviews with local TV stations.

“Are you sure anyone will watch my interviews, Ivan?” Nat sarcastically asked her agent.

“Of course…” 

“Really?”

“No, but it’s a good start. If you win Wimbledon this year, you might get interviews with everyone!” Ivan replied. “Anyway, you should get ready. Interviews start in half an hour.”

  
  


* * *

 

Her interviewer was waiting for her in Amaranto Restaurant, ordering an afternoon tea set. The interviewer was a woman dressed all up like a normal journalist. Nat shook hands with her and gave her the signature Natasha smile. 

The interview went rather well until someone stole her thunder. Steve walked into the restaurant and suddenly everyone was all over him. Loud noises came from everywhere- even her reporter turned to look at him, her jaw hitting the floor- and Natasha was completely done with the man who’d stolen her moment.

Steve sat down with the interviewer from Sports Illustrated and her reporter tried to end the interview with her as fast as she could so she could go talk with Steve’s agent. This left Natasha hating the guy even more.

Nat sat there and watched everything bursting up in flames when it seemed like her interviewer was able to get an interview with Steve. Finally, Steve finished the interview. Fans went to him and asked for his autograph and a photo with him.

Maria Hill, her closest friend, had just came back from practice and joined Nat at the bar, watching Steve get swamped by fans while no one noticed them. 

“Should I say something about how you keep staring at him?” Maria teased. “Pick your jaw up off the floor, Romanoff.”

“Shut up,” Nat muttered.

“Stop daydreaming. A guy like that would never look our way. Besides, he has girlfriend.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I heard talk that he is mingling with some blonde chick that will play with him in mixed-doubles,” Maria explained. “There she is!”

The brunette gestured to the entrance of the restaurant where a tall, blonde woman was walking toward Steve. Confident and proud as she walked through the crowd. She was one hell of a beautiful woman, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, ivory skin. 

She even looked more beautiful when she stood next to Steve.

“I think her name is Sharon Carter.”

Yes, Nat could remember her name now. Sharon Carter, twenty-eight years old. She’d won one Australian open and that was all. She’d gotten all the fame because she was paired up with Steve in most of the mixed-doubles match and they’d always won. They were undefeatable last year.

Nat didn’t like the way Sharon was getting all cozy with Steve in front of the press and fans. She greeted him, kissing his cheeks. Overall, it was too much to her liking.

“Girl, you have those crazy eyes again.”

“I never have crazy eyes.”

“These are the eyes that scream ‘I will fuck that guy and I will murder that girl’ kind of look.”

“Meh. I did tap that.”

“What?” Maria was obviously shocked by Nat’s answer.

“Well, when we did the FILA photoshoot together. We did it in the changing room.”

Nat continued to give her friend every detail of that photoshoot while watching Steve and Sharon have a drink together. Maria said they were a golden couple- that was what the media in the US called them. They also had the chance of dating each other. 

That made Natasha want to do something. She wanted what she couldn’t have and some part of her wanted to know if Sharon was really his girlfriend.

And Steve Rogers would never know what was hit him.

 

* * *

 

Steve was sleeping in his room, having the best long sleep in a very long time until he heard the door of his hotel room open. The light from outside shined into the room, making him squint at the sudden brightness.

Steve tried to figure out who was at the door. Then he noticed the familiar curves and had some idea of who that might be. When his eyes were finally adjust to the light, his jaw dropped. He saw that it was Natasha, in her flimsy nightgown, begging for him to rip it off her body.

“Natasha…” he called her. “Why are you here?”

“You know why I am here, Steve,” she replied, stepping into his room and climbed into his bed, straddling herself on his legs, pressing her petite body against him.

She took notice of how his cock was as hard as rock, rubbing against her inner thighs. “Someone’s happy to see me,” she cooed, nibbling his earlobe with her teeth, making him breath hard and hot against her neck. “I can make you the happiest man tonight.”

Steve looked into her eyes, the same lovesick puppy dog eyes as before and she knew she would have fun frying his brain. She reached her hand down between his legs, grabbing his cock. Then she pressed the head of his cock against her opening and slowly lowered herself down on his rigid shaft. The sensation of her around him almost drove him to orgasm but she stopped when she finally took him all in.

When she finally adjusted to his length and how much he stretched her out, she finally began to rock herself up and down. The sight of her above him, bouncing up and down on his cock, was nearly too much. He watched her face as she neared her orgasm, fondling her own breasts and biting her lip. He moved his hands around her and gripped her ass, rocking himself up at the same time he pulled her down on his cock.

Suddenly, she tightened around him, crying out his name as she came. The sensation sent him over the edge and he came too, shaking and bucking his hips as he poured himself into her.

“Natasha!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Natasha!” Steve screamed as he startled awake, opening his eyes to see the darkness of the room. There was no redhead on top of him.

It was all just a dream and his hand was in his sweatpants, grabbing his hard cock. He was dreaming about himself and Natasha fucking, burying himself to the hilt and coming inside her.

“Fuck…” he groaned and tried to slow down his heartbeat, adjusting himself so he wouldn’t offend anyone with his raging boner. “Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…get your shit together, Rogers.”

Steve face palmed himself before started walking around the room to help with his throbbing cock. It didn’t help much so he decided to go to the gym at 2 AM in the morning. There was no one in the hallway or the gym that the hotel had set up only for the tennis players to use.

He ran on the treadmill for half an hour before he did some weightlifting to improve his arm strength. He sat on the bench and did twenty intervals for three sets. He’d finally put his mind somewhere else when his haunting dream came to life. When Natasha Romanoff walked into the gym and immediately spotted him alone.

“What are you doing here at 2 AM?” he asked, sounding a bit hostile.

“Why are  _ you _ here at 2 AM?” she asked back and he was surprised that he expected to hear this kind of response.

“Working out, obviously,” he replied.

“I can’t sleep so I might as well work out too,” Natasha explained. “What’s keeping you up?”

He didn’t want to lie. “I dreamt about you.”

“Did I come in the form of a ghost?” There was a teasing tone in her voice with a hint of laughter.

“No, I dreamt about us fucking.” 

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“Maybe I should fuck you to keep me out of your mind.”

Steve immediately put the weight down on the floor as Natasha walked toward him, intentionally swayed her hips because she knew he kept his eyes on her the whole time. HIs dark blue eyes burned with lust when she was finally close enough to feel his hungry gaze.

“What are you waiting for, Loverboy?” she asked, voice low and sexy. “I’m here for you to take me as you please.”

Steve locked his eyes with her before pulling her onto his lap. Nat grabbed the front of the blue polo shirt that look super hot on him. She leaned down to capture his lips, still soft and gentle against hers, moving as one with her like they had been doing for a very long time.

His hands grabbed her, taking hold of her before she wrapped her hands around his neck while his own greedily went under her tank top. She pulled the hair at the back of his neck, tilting his head so that she had better access to his mouth. He let her deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping between his lips without much resistance. She laid him back slowly, tugging his shirt up and he discarded it for her.

“You too.” His voice was hoarse. She gave a low whine but started to undress herself for him. Steve gave a low moan when he noticed she was wearing black lacy lingerie. She watched as his burning blue eyes glazed over as he took a good, long look.

Nat took off her panties and threw them at his face. Steve caught a whiff off her arousal and he could feel the damp of the garment as he picked it off his face. The heady scent awakened the beast inside him. She climbed back on top of him. Her lips suctioned at his collarbone, her hands running all over his body, appreciating every line and bump of his muscle. The way he moved when she licked or nibbled at the right spot. The low moans and grunts that guided her, telling her that she was doing the right thing.

“Shit!” His body jolted in pleasure when her lips closed on his nipple. Her tongue felt amazing as she flicked on the little hard bud. Steve gripped her hips, a little too hard, enough that he might actually leave bruises. He could feel her breasts press against his abs. Finally, Natasha released him from the delicious torment and kissed her way down his body, using her tongue to trace every line of his muscle, finding the soft spots he had. She found a place near his hip bone that made him gasp and shudder.

She headed down until she reached the waistband of his shorts, kissing and licking the v-line and then pulling down his pants. She was surprised with what she saw.  _ The fucker was going commando.  _ That was okay. The less clothes, the faster they could get to business. His cock was already hard and sprung out when she pulled his pants away. Steve’s breath hitched when she grabbed his cock.

“You are so ready to fuck me, huh?” she cooed. Steve gasped when she playfully licked at the slit of his cock, tasting the pre cum that was gathering.  _ Damn, he tasted so good _ , she thought and then she started kissing from the tip down to the underside with a lick. She massaged his balls, making him choke and stutter, asking her for more.

“I know you want it but you will not get any tonight until you’ve earned it, Loverboy.”

She pulled away and stopped sucking his cock. Steve opened his eyes to see Natasha standing up. Her smile was definitely, awfully, very, very smug, but it was so sexy that Steve didn’t even care. He grabbed hold of her thighs as she settled around him. Her pussy was glistening and her scent was so intoxicating.

“Come on. Lick it, pretty boy,” she said

Steve craned his neck up and started licking, thrusting his tongue into her hole and tasting her. Her taste was so sweet and he thought he was starting to get addicted to it. His cheeks and lips were getting messy as she rode his face. He was hard and he was super turned on as he shallowly fucked her, sucking at her clit, running his tongue all over her folds. Nat cursed in Russian and English.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded before she started to stroke his cock. Steve struggled for breath as pleasure swam through every nerve. He doubled his efforts as he devoured her, thrusting his tongue inside her and licking the walls, feeling her shudder above him.

Nat didn’t let him do all the work, reaching one hand up to grab his cock and squeeze hard. She bent down to lick the leaking knob, taking it into the warmth of her mouth and sucking it before releasing it. She pursed her lips and blew her warm breath across the head of his hard member. She let the tip of her tongue appear from between her lips and it touched him at the base of his shaft before licking up and taking half of him inside her mouth. Steve let a moan escape his throat and he stopped and looked at what she was doing.

Steve thrusting his cock up, making it go deeper inside her. Nat had to pull back before she gagged, taking the head between her lips and sucking on it while her tongue probed the slit. She moved her mouth up and down the shaft feeling it touch the roof of her mouth and near the back of her throat. She loved the taste of Steve’s cock and took every opportunity to enjoy it. Natasha made him moan against her sex and he brought his tongue to trace the edges of her already wet center. She rocked her hip back at the same rhythm as his tongue. Nat arched her back at the sensation, praising him and calling him a good boy before getting back to sucking his cock again.

He dug his hands into her thighs a little harder, pressing her down until his face was covered by her pussy, licking at her clit until she gasped and moaned with a mouthful of his shaft. Steve pressing his tongue against her cunt to lick up her wetness. He slurped and kissed and worshiped as she slowly rocked herself into his mouth. Steve took her clit between his teeth and lightly nibbled it and it was enough to send Natasha over the edge. She came hard- she was squirting all over his face. She had to pull back from his cock as her whole body convulsed hard and she screamed his name.

Steve kept licking her, trying to drink up every drop of her juice. Finally, feeling over sensitive, she lifted herself up from his face. He sat up and adjusted his position so she could sit on his lap. Natasha needed to catch her breath but Steve caught her hips and slammed her down on to his hard shaft, luckily slicked with her saliva and pre cum. Nat whimpered in his arms, kissing him to keep her voice down and tasting herself on him again.

“Oh God, Steve,” she wailed.

Steve stayed still for a moment and let her adjust to the fullness of him inside her. They were so drunk with lust as they couldn’t keep their hands and their mouth away from each other. He squeezed her hips, slowly lifting her up and then with a hard thrust, he rammed his cock balls deep into his beautiful redhead, making her cry out his name over and over. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back so he could sucked on her neck and used his other hand to guide her while slowly sliding his cock in and out of her. 

Nat began to move to match his rhythm. He rutted deep, grinding his cock head against her cervix as she slammed herself down. Her little cries and whimpers seemed to be making his cock even harder. Steve loved the feel of how her walls clung to his shaft and sucked him each time he withdrew.

His mouth kept ravaging her body, from her neck to her nipple, stimulating her in every way he could. Natasha was in heaven and she didn’t want this feeling to end. He slapped her ass hard, making her squeal from the pain with a mix of pleasure. “You like it?” he asked. 

“Yeah, more…I need more…” she groaned, bouncing on his cock. She started moving her hips forward to take him fully inside her every time. Steve gripped her body even tighter as he began thrusting even harder and faster than before. Her wet cunt continued to respond to everything he was doing to her. She felt his cock swelling even fuller. He grunted and she gasped with each thrust, as her lover continued to fuck her without pause or mercy, showing off the great stamina that she knew he got from the tennis court. He was buried deep inside her where he belonged, feeling every vein and curve of him rubbing all over her sensitive areas.

She started grinding against him hard, rubbing herself against him as she felt herself coming to orgasm. Steve groaned when her walls milked on him so hard and tight that he needed to stop and let himself buried deep inside her. Steve shifted, only making his cock push into her cervix

He took her deep into his blue eyes and kissed her. Then he start pounding her again and this time, her body went into a wild and violent convulsion and she screamed his name. Steve groaned, knowing she was close. Natasha grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. “Finish in me, let me feel you,” she whispered, looking him deep in his eyes.

Steve pressed his cock in as deep as he could until he felt the head of his cock nudging her cervix open. The hard milking of her walls made him come hard and blasted his hot seed inside of her. His cock throbbed and pulsed, blasting her cervix with his hot sperm just as it spasmed and pulled his cum deeper inside. Natasha moaned when she felt each rope after rope. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could count at least eight loads of his cum and thank god, she was on pill otherwise, she would ruin her career for this.

Natasha felt forward and leaned her entire body against his. Steve took her in his arms and held her tightly as he slowly leaned back on the bench and laid like that for minutes. There was only the sound of their hard breathing and a few whimpers from Natasha as his cock was still half hard inside her. Steve lovingly pressed kisses on the top of her head, murmuring that she was incredible and beautiful, making Natasha smile against his chest, feeling even more relaxing at his soothing touches and words.

_ God, she would never get enough of this man. _

When their intense orgasm subsided, Natasha lifted herself up from his cock and began dressing up. Steve too was getting on his feet and doing the same thing. 

“You know…” he started. “You can come back to my room.”

“What are you offering, Loverboy?”

“Second round…” he replied with an adorably boyish grin.

“I know why they always praised your stamina,” she teased before going quiet for five seconds. “Alright, what the hell…”

Steve smiled brightly and lifted her up in his arms, heading back to his room where he didn’t give her just a second round but also the third and the fourth before leaving Natasha completely fucked out and falling asleep on his bed, nestling herself in his arms.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up to the sunny morning and a beautiful redhead in his arms. He and Natasha had had a wild night together and it wasn’t a surprise she hadn’t woken up yet. Steve wanted to stay in bed and wait until she woke up but Nick Fury, his coach and mentor would be at the training ground in an hour.

So he kissed the top of her head and slowly, gently got out of bed, took a shower and got ready to leave. He left a small note for her, explaining why he wasn’t there when she woke up.

Steve kissed her lips again before taking his equipment bag and leaving the room. His driver took him to the training facility reserved for only Wimbledon players. Steve got his own court with slightly more privacy than the others. Nick was already there and gave him a scolding look.

“Rogers, you’re late.”

“Sorry, coach,” Steve said.

“Just because I’ve trained you since you were toddler doesn’t mean I will tolerate tardiness.”

“I know, coach, I slept in.”

“Whatever, warm up by jogging for thirty minutes and then we can get started.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve did as the coach said and began his routine. Nick Fury had been his coach since he was a kid. Steve began his training when he was five years old. Fury found him with his parents at an abandoned tennis court in Brooklyn. The old man said he saw something in Steve that would make him a great tennis superstar. He approached Steve’s parents and offered to train him for free.   
Sarah was on the fence at first because the man offering free training for her son was a bit suspicious. Then Fury said they could sleep on it and took their son to his training ground on Sunday, where they could see that he was a legit coach. Joseph wanted his son to get proper training so he talked about it with Sarah and took Steve to Fury’s facility. It turned out he was a pro before but he’d retired early due to injuries.

That was when Steve got his proper training with the pros and learned how to play like one. Once he played at the professional level and began to earn money, he started to repay his mentor. 

“Come on, Rogers. You can run faster than that!” Fury shouted. “Had too much fun last night?!”

“Yeah, Coach. She’s one of the kind,” Steve replied jokingly.

“Oh, yeah? Is she going to help you win the championship like I will?”   
“Probably.”

Fury laughed and ordered Steve to drop on the ground and give him a hundred push ups.

 

* * *

 

Nat woke up, feeling too sore to move. The warmth that was covering and protecting her all night was gone and all she felt was a cold bed. She wrapped herself up in the blanket in response.

 

“Steve…” She called out but there was no reply from him.

 

Natasha opened her eyes to see that the place next to her was empty. Steve wasn’t in the room. His equipment bag was gone. Then Natasha turned around to see the little note he’d left on the end table.

 

_ ‘ _ _ Early morning practice. Sorry I can’t be here when you wake up. You can order anything you want. Hope to see you again tonight.’ _

 

She hoped to see him again too, but she couldn’t let him think that she was too easy. He probably had girls lined up for him to take whatever he wanted.

She would not be one of those girls. She was going to play hard to get. But not so hard that she scared him away.

Nat knew she was being complicated but it was just who she was. She found her phone in her shorts and quickly texted him.

“Don’t be a sap, Rogers.”

“You will not see me again tonight.”

Nat smiled at the texts she sent but he didn’t reply right away. She assumed that he probably training right now

And it was time for her to get off her ass too.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve finally got the chance to see Natasha’s texts on his phone, as soon as Fury let him do freestyle training and practice his serve. Now he was taking a break (or rather slacking, he didn’t even know what to call it). Steve checked his phone and saw her texts. He’d set the perfect trap. Now he had her phone number.

 

_ “Don’t be a sap, Rogers.” _

_ “You will not see me again tonight.” _

 

To be honest, he was a sap. But there was something in the back of his mind, knowing that they would end the same way as the last night. He was kinda looking forward to it.

 

_ ‘I’m no sap, Romanoff.’  _

_ ‘I just want to have fun with you again _ .’

 

“Rogers! Why don’t you put that phone down and get off your ass?” 

Steve looked up to see his best friend since childhood, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, walking toward him with a racquet in his hand. He and Bucky had trained together with Fury but when James turned pro, his agent got him another coach who could better give him his full attention. 

Bucky sat next to Steve and saw something in Steve’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He also saw a bright smile.  Bucky was pretty sure Steve had fallen in love with whoever he was texting.

“Who are you texting?”

“No one.”

“You’re lying.”

“Just a girl I met at the photoshoot,” Steve replied. “She’s a model. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life. And she’s Russian. Dude, you gotta hear her accent. Super hot.”

That was when Bucky knew he’d made a mistake in asking Steve because his friend never shut up about that Russian girl. Not even when he was playing against Bucky.

“I mean, we’ve slept together two times now but she still refuses to take it another step further.”

Steve said this as they walked toward the bench to get Gatorade. 

“Dude, why don’t you just ask her out?”

“Because she said I’m a sap.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“No, I am not,” Steve countered. “And there she is. She’s there.”

Steve pointed toward the walkway where the two women were walking together. Bucky immediately grabbed his racquet and bashed Steve’s head with it.

“You dumbass. That’s Natasha Romanoff. She’s a tennis player. JUST LIKE US!”

“What?”   
“You didn’t know that she’s a tennis player?”   
“She’s tennis player?”   
“Oh my god. You stupid punk, she’s one of the rising stars. How can you not know her?”   


Steve had a good explanation for being clueless. Every minute of his life was training season. He’d cut himself off from the world. No smartphones, computers, television or anything that Steve considered a distraction. Natasha was just on the rise and he hadn’t noticed her.

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky muttered.

Steve looked as Natasha and her friends as they walked toward him and Bucky.

“And her friend is Maria Hill, you idiot,” Bucky whispered.

“I know who Maria Hill is.”

Steve got up and walked toward Natasha.

 

* * *

 

Natasha met up with Maria on the way to the lobby. They caught a cab together to go to the training grounds. It was pretty crowded with tennis players, journalists, TV reporters who were trying to get their hands on the players for exclusive interviews. Reporters started firing questions at her and most were rubbish questions. Was she really dating Alexi Shostakov, another tennis player from her motherland? Did she know that many famous people were her fans? Blah, blah, blah.

Nat just walked past them without answering any question.

“Tell me you and Alexi didn’t date each other,” Maria spoke up when they were sure that the press was out of range.

“No. We didn’t. I just partnered up with him for the mixed-doubles,” Nat explained. “Other than that...I have my eyes on someone else.”

Nat’s eyes fell on the tall handsome guy practicing with his friend from afar. She could watch those strong legs in tight shorts forever, his arms flexing the same way when they had sex last night, and those intense blue eyes focused, determined.

“Ohhhh, is it Steve Rogers?” Maria couldn't hide her excitement. “Don’t tell me you did it with him again.”

“Last night...I couldn’t sleep and ran into him in the gym…” Nat said. “One thing led to another…”   
“Hmm? If I didn’t know you better, I’d probably say you’re in love with him.” Maria looked forward and saw someone was walking toward them. “And I think someone clearly has a crush on you.”

She gestured to the tall blond man in question, jogging toward them. He looked like a lost puppy.

“Why didn’t you tell me you are a tennis player?”

“Why didn’t you know that I’m a tennis player?”

They didn't answer each other's questions. Maria quickly faded away to let the two talk. They entered a staring contest. Natasha didn't back down and use her beautiful green eyes to will Steve down. He broke eye contact and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know..." He spoke first. "I thought you were a model."

"How can you not know who I am?"

"I don't know!"

"I know you're a superstar but hey, someone else is famous too," Nat still held her grudge against him. “I bet I’m better than you.”   
“Really? You wanna find out?”

“Sure, why not? I can’t wait to humiliate you on the court.”

Steve snorted and led her to his court. How could a woman this tiny could crush him anyway? He was obviously going to win. He was sure of it. 

They tossed a coin to see who was going to serve first. Everyone gathered around to see the best tennis players of their generation playing against each other. Many rooted for Steve but anyone who’d ever played against Natasha before knew better.

They knew how cunning she was. About her trickshot. How fast and flexible she was, not to mention the strength of her arms. They knew she was a formidable foe. 

Steve was as cocky as she expected.

“So...shall we make a bet?” Nat asked.

“Nah, you will lose anyway.”

“You Americans are too cocky for your own good.”

Natasha served first and she held nothing back. Steve hit the ball back to her and she could see that he, on the other hand,  _ was _ holding back, maybe because he thought he was playing against a girl. Well, this girl was no girl. She was a champion just like him. He wasn’t going to leave until he saw her as his equal.

Steve started to grunt in anger when he missed her smashing forehand. Nat didn’t want to admit that it reminded her of their night together. The way he grunted when he prowled his way into her or the animalistic grunts after he came, spilling his seed inside her.

_ Shit...Romanoff, get your shit together. This is not the time to think about his magic dick. _

But damn, those biceps always looked so delicious. And his sweaty body, his white shirt starting to cling to his well-defined muscles. When he turned around to serve the point, she couldn’t help sneak glances at his shorts, clinging to his perfect ass.

To this moment, Natasha was leading him in the first set. Steve was losing patience for the first time in his life.

This was Maria and Bucky’s first time seeing Steve furious at himself.  Natasha did a good job playing him. A little flash of her cleavage when she walked near him and Steve felt himself turned on by the sight of her supple breasts. They verbally sparred on the court as she served and hit his stomach. 

She was humiliating the two time Wimbledon champion and well aware that Steve was getting distracted at the sight of her short skirt

“Is that the best you can do, Rogers?” she taunted. “Why do they call you ‘the best’ anyway? Is it because of your abs?”

His eyes burned with anger. She wanted it this this way, huh? He could play dirty too. He wasn’t going to be nice with her anymore. He’d just wanted to be friendly with her but she was so mean to him.

He decided to let his dark side out. He didn’t hold back this time and Nat got a bit turned on by his grunts and the sight of his sweaty body. When he turned around, she saw damp shorts clinging to a certain place that she couldn’t take her eyes off of.

Nat didn’t hold back either and gave Steve a little peek of her lacy blue thong and she caressed the shaft of the racket as if it was his dick. She hated herself as she started to get wet when she saw his sweat going down his neck and his Adam's apple bobbing, the veins of his neck showing as he grunted.

Steve barely won the match. He took advantage by using his strength and his powerful serve to deliver an ace match point. Everyone who witnessed them clapped their hands and told them that it was a close match.

Steve walked toward the redhead and shook hands with her. He thought that this would be the end of it but Natasha followed him and initiated another tormenting tease as she leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Does your girlfriend know you have sex with me?" she asked, knowing she could get away with anything because everyone still had their eyes on them.

"Gentleman never kiss and tell."

"Really?"

"Why don't you come back to my room and find out what a gentleman I am?"

"Smooth, loverboy. But I’m not interested in a gentleman. They tend to bore me."

Steve leaned close to her ear. "How about I will spank your pretty ass with my racquet until you don't know whether to beg me to stop or continue and then I fuck you across the bed, making you scream my name until you can't walk right the next morning?"

Nat's cheeks flushed but she tried to it play cool. "A little ambitious, aren't you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Nat looked up to meet his eyes. They entered a staring contest before Natasha smiled mischievously. “Your room. In half an hour. If you buy me dinner, you might have me for tonight.”

“That’s the price I’m more than willing pay.”

They parted ways and went to collect their things, leaving people wondering what they were talking about. Steve left with his car while Natasha took her cab back to the hotel. They avoided getting into the same elevator to keep everyone from getting suspicious. Then they took a quick shower and then Steve heard a bell rang at his door.

“Oh!” That was all that could came out of his mouth when he saw the outfit she was in.

Natasha wore only lacy black lingerie underneath her black bathrobe. The sight of her perfect body took his breath away. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d pulled her inside the room, slammed the door shut and was pushing her up against the wall.

“Captain…” She called him the nickname the press gave him. “I have been a very bad girl.”

“Bad girls need to be punished,” he growled against her ear.

Steve kissed her hard, feeling the beast inside him creep out. She was the only one who could do this, igniting his soul on fire. He couldn’t control himself when she was around. Quickly, his hands pulled her bathrobe off, hiked her legs up, and then he began to ravage her body.

All the teasing, all the eye fucking they had. It had come to the boiling point.

He carried her to his bed, placing her there gently, mindful of how he was bigger than her. She laid on his bed, looking helpless and vulnerable. Desire burned in her eyes as she stared up at him.

“Get on all fours,” he commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. Nat had to admit that it turned her on when he ditched the golden boy persona and just let the animal in him out, Losing all control with her.

Steve groaned at the sight and quickly joined her in bed, kissing his way from her lower back up her spine, noticing how she shivered. He lingered and slowly moving his lips against the skin of her neck before taking her earlobe between his teeth.

“Spank me with your racquet, Captain,” she whispered seductively, knowing what her voice could do to him. “Punish me…”

Steve sunk his teeth on her shoulder, lightly biting her. Nat moaned and her breathing began to grow faster. Steve pulled away and got off bed to get what she was asking for.

“Any safewords?” he asked.

“I prefer to go with colors.”

“Of course.”

Nat smiled. Even when they were roleplaying like this, he still was that Golden Boy. He stood next to her on the floor and held the racquet in his hand, his own racquet that he used to conquer every tournament. Now, he was going to use it to claim her.

“Ahh!” she shouted as the first strike hit her. Her ass was red already from the spanking. Her back arched and she felt the wetness grow between her legs. She asked for more, only to hear an animalistic growl from him. He hit her again until her was satisfied. 

Steve put the racquet down and leaned forward until his lips were at her ear.

“Color?”

“Green, all the way.”

He smiled and tilted her chin so he could kiss her. Nat moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection pressed against her ass. He was rock hard and pre-cum was leaking.

“I just got another idea,” he said.

“You’re getting really creative, aren’t you?”

Steve playfully spanked her ass with his racquet again. “That’s no way to talk to your captain, pet.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve got out of bed before coming back with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Nat smiled when she saw how prepared he was. Steve brought a racquet and slowly wrapped the condom around its handle. Natasha quirked her eyebrow up.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Well, it’s smaller than me. If you want to bail on this, I can skip to using my dick.”

“Double the condom and don’t forget to put on the lube.”

Steve did as she asked. He was worried about hygiene and her safety more than his own pleasure, of course. It only fun when both of them agreed to it. So Steve wrapped another condom around the handle and put on a generous amount of lube.

“Relax,” he said, rubbing up and down her back, soothing her.

Then Steve put lube on her pussy and used his fingers to spread her lips before thrusting in, making Natasha jerk a little. Then a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he worked her to open her up for a much larger invasion. When he finally felt that she was relaxing her inner muscles, Steve grabbed the racquet and began to push in the handle into her, nice and slow.

Natasha jerked at the invasion but Steve soothed her and held onto her hips, slowly easing the handle into her. He didn’t dare push it all the way in, he just kept the handle halfway before pulling it out and thrusting it in. Nat closed her eyes and moaned, rocking her hips back and forth onto it. Steve’s eyes watched her like a hawk, making sure she was okay. She turned her head to look at him, smiling and panting and Steve couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her. This kiss was just as hot as all the others before it. Her body pressed back against his as their tongues danced. Everywhere their bodies touched, Nat could feel his hardness meeting her softness. 

"Oh, Steve. Oh god. Please... I want you. Want to feel you inside me," she begged, mindless with desire. 

“Okay, love,” he replied before withdrawing the racquet from her center and tossing it away.

Steve settled down behind her, putting lube on his cock and spreading it all the way before aligning himself to her entrance. With one mighty thrust, he was all the way in and he growled with lust. Natasha’s lips fell with a silence scream. He felt so full inside her, fuller than his racquet.

He spread her legs apart, lifted her hips up, and pushed her head down so that she could meet him, and then he thrust deep inside of her, in one smooth stroke every time. Nat couldn't help but let out a little scream at the intensity of the pleasure. He raised her hips a little higher so he'd have a deeper angle. His rough hands grabbed her hips, forcing them back to meet his thrusts. She reached a hand beneath her to massage his balls. As his thrusts got harder, Nat rolled his tight sac in her hand, gently tugging it. The inside of her wrist brushed her hard throbbing clit, sending Natasha spiraling closer to the orgasm faster than she thought.

Nat could remember vividly how she purred with every thrust he made, how she pressed her hips back and let her body swallow his huge cock again and again until Steve pressed her down on the bed, her face on the mattress and her ass up high. Hard tennis training had left him in incredible shape, the kind of body she drooled at and would usually end up tumbling into bed with. 

_ Urgh, she had a type and no one could judge her. _

Her first orgasm of the night came unexpectedly. Steve stopped pounding her and buried himself all the way inside her, savoring the way her pussy sucked him in, milking his cock. He pulled her body back against his, whispering all the dirty things he imagined doing with her. Nat moaned in reply as she started to come down from her intense orgasm.

Then his hand wrapped around her throat and he used his other hand to tease her pussy, his fingers on her clit. Nat shuddered, the previous orgasm leaving her body overly sensitive and weak. She was helpless in his arms but she trusted him. 

Steve began ramming into her again, whispering in her ear how he was going to fuck her every way he wanted. How he wouldn’t stop until he filled her cunt with his cum, filling her to the brim, his seed running down her legs. How she wouldn’t cum until she begged and screamed out how much she wanted it.

_ Holy fuck! The guy can talk dirty and it sounds so hot. _ Nat thought in a haze of lust as he fucked her so hard, smashing his balls deep in and out. She could feel every inch and vein, could feel his balls slapping her pussy, his hands still wrapping around her neck and fingering her clit. Natasha couldn’t breath fast enough and her brain started to get dizzy. Something about him made her wild with lust. He opened something up inside of her with his strong dominance.

He rubbed her clit harder as he slid in and out of her, whispering in her ear, “I’m almost there, baby.”

They both ached for it. Her mouth agape in ecstasy, all she could do was gasp and nod in response. Then his moans became more guttural. Her moans echoed his as they were working toward another intense orgasm. Their hips drove into each other. His balls tightened and his cock started to swell. Then the biggest load he had ever felt started to work its way up his shaft. She felt him swell inside of her and looked back to see her lover’s face.

Steve grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her hard back on him, burying himself deep inside so his cock was pressed against her cervix. He shouted and exploded and unleashed a huge flood of cum inside her. She screamed out as her climax shook her to the core. Her pussy was so flooded that it began to flow out of her even with Steve still buried deep. She leaned back, turning her head and kissing him with such passion.

They slowly came down from their high as their breathing returned to normal. They separated their bodies and Steve was still hard, he needed more and she was happy to give it. The night was still young. He was probably going to have to order dinner from room service instead of taking her out on a date.

Steve didn’t care as long as he had her on his bed for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha’s body clock woke her up at 6 AM. She had a practice today with Maria at 7.30 and she didn’t want to keep her friend waiting. But god, Steve’s arms wrapping around her felt so good and she only wanted to close her eyes and nestled into his chest.

He was still sleeping and it was a perfect time for her to leave without having to say goodbye but once she rolled to the other side, his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Romanov?” He murmured before pressing kisses on her neck and shoulders.

“Practicing.” Nat replied. “And avoiding you getting clingy like this.”

She turned to face him and saw his baby blue eyes and she couldn’t resist him. Nat leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m not clingy. I just want to have breakfast with you before you leave.”

“Then order it, lover boy. I will take a little shower.”

“Yes. ma’am.”

Inside, Steve was so happy that she said yes and wanted to have breakfast with him. He knew it in his heart that he started to feel something for her. He wanted to have her around, arguing with her, being close to her but he wasn’t sure what she thought about him.

So he would prolong this happiness as much as he could.

20 minutes later, the room service brought him breakfast and he set it up at the table at the balcony outside. Natasha called for him as she walked out the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe.

“You got something for me to wear?”   
“Can you wear my t-shirt?”   
“Sure, I can’t walk back to my room naked, can I?”

Steve chuckled before finding something for her to wear. He had to admit that Natasha looked so good and so fuckable in his t-shirt. She sat down next to him on the table and began to eat.

“How was last night?” He asked.

“Last night was fun.” She replied with a genuine smile. “I would love to do that again. But after my match in the next two days.”

Steve didn’t even leave anything in his sleeve. He didn’t even try to act like he wasn’t happy about it or hide his feeling. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“So, who’s your first opponent?” Natasha asked before taking a sip her coffee. She grimaced because the coffee taste really bad. She will grab Starbucks on her way to practice court.

“Some German guy, Johann Schmidt.” Steve replied. “He said he will take me down.”

“Wow, he must be pretty confident of himself.”

“Yeah, it’s the guy’s first Wimbledon. If he can take me down, it would be a major confidence boost.” Steve agreed.

“Do you think he can take you?”

Steve shrugged. But Natasha could notice that it was a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“You can do it, lover boy.” She reassured him. “You have experience. You are at the peak of your career.”

Steve smiled at her. His baby blue eyes looked so soft, full of love and adoration. “Thank you.”

And somehow he believed her every word.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They stayed separate for two days as Natasha asked. They both needed to focus on their practice and their first game. Steve was more focus in his practice and did well enough that Coach Fury praised him. Phil also arranged him to get an interview with BBC and Sky Sport.

And another superstar that joined him on the interview was his partner for the double-mixed, Sharon Carter. It was a nice interview even the reporter tried to make him admit that he was dating Sharon. Steve just laughed and smoothly changed the subject. There was nothing between him and Sharon to begin with. They were just friend. 

Well, he didn’t fail to notice that she attracted to him but he made it clear to her. He was keeping his distance.

Once the interview was over, he returned to his changing room and found a message on his phone. From Natasha.

_ ‘Not your gf, huh?’ _

_ ‘She’s not my gf.’ _ Steve typed back. _ ‘I have my eyes on someone else.’ _

_ ‘Oh, really? Who’s the lucky girl?’ _

Steve could imagine Natasha’s smirk as he typed back. _ ‘Come to my room tonight and you will find out.’ _

_ ‘Tempting, but no. Two days, remember?’ _

_ ‘I know.’ _

_ ‘But I have something to help you stop missing me.’ _

Steve waited for whatever that was and when the image was sent to him. His heart beating fast because the picture she sent him was a photo of her in sexy blue lingerie. 

_ ‘You’re such a tease.’ _

_ ‘You will have me in two days, lover boy. Good thing comes to those who wait.’ _

_ ‘See you in two days, Miss Romanov.’ _

Steve couldn’t help but smile. He put his phone away and left the studio.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Steve had time to study his opponent film on each match he ever played. Schmidt was good and had great techniques and tricks to compensate the lack of experiences in the bigger stages. 

Steve shouldn’t underestimate the younger man.

On the day of his match, Steve noticed the familiar redhead sitting among the crowd along with Maria Hill and his agent, Phil Coulson.

Now he couldn’t lose this match no matter what. He had to impress Natasha. 

For the rising Star like Natasha, it was a great chance to get to watch Steve played. She could also study his techniques too because there was a chance of them meeting each other in the mixed double match.

“There he is.” Maria said as Steve walked out of the tunnel. When the announcer said his name, everyone cheered loudly and the man waved for the crowd and walked to his bench, putting his equipment down.

Johann Schmidt wasn’t as good as he said he was. Steve could easily won the first set without breaking his sweat. The German caused enough trouble for Steve in the second set. Making the two times champion grunted angrily when he missed a powerful serve. The sound that made Natasha thought of the night they spent together immediately.

 

_ Oh, shit. _ Nat thought. _ Tennis match shouldn’t out to be this sexual. _

 

The redhead bit her lips when Steve made another grunt. It was bad. Nat sighed and squirmed on her seat when another image of them fucking the other night came to her mind again.  _ This isn’t a time nor place to get turn on by the American hunk on the court, Romanov.  _ Natasha scolded herself and tried to put the focus back on the game and not Steve’s muscle or his gruntig sound.

Nat took a deep breath and focused on his serving. She could read his gesture like a book. She was surprised no one could read him like she did.

At the end, Steve won and advanced to the next round. The furious Schmidt broke his own racquet and threw it on the court before stomping away. He didn’t even shake his hand with Steve.  _ What a jerk _ . Nat signed.

 

_ Steve...she couldn’t wait to see him after her own match. _

  
  


* * *

 

Steve had a press conference after his match. Phil told him to avoid talking about Schmidt at all. The agent also noted that everyone wanted to know about him and Sharon. Steve made face at his agent and insisted again that there was nothing between him and Sharon.

“Well, you should make it clear to the press without humiliating her.”

The golden boy sighed. “And I have to do the heavy work.”

Phil patted his back. “Well, everyone wants you, buddy. I comes with the fame.”

Steve shook his head before taking off his sweaty clothes, taking a quick shower. He packed his things and headed out for a press conference. Steve talked about the game and inevitably, someone asked him of Schmidt.

“My agent told me not to say anything about him.” Steve joked and everyone laughed. “But all in all, Johann Schmidt is still young and he’s great at what he’s doing. He has a bright future ahead of him.” 

“Do you think he can beat you the next time you see each other?”

“Hopefully not.” Everyone laughed at his answer. “There’s a 50/50 chance for both of us if we meet each other.”

The answer seemed to satisfy with the answer and moved on to another question about his next opponent and possibility of winning the championship for the third time in a row. Steve’s eyes found someone at the back of the room and his mood suddenly lifted.

It was the redhead whom his mind had been occupied by her lately. She waved her hand at him. Steve had to resist every urge to greet her back.

“Steve, are you and Sharon Carter a thing?” One reporter asked.

“Like I said so many time before, Sharon and I are a very good friend. We are from the same country, we paired up for mixed double for countless time. And I understand that a male and a female who work closely together might be misunderstood by the other outside their circle as a couple.”

Before anyone could ask anything, the staff announced that the time was up and Steve quickly left the conference room. Phil told him that there was a fan meeting event outside and many tennis players were there too so Steve had to keep up appearances for fan support.

Steve took the pen from his agent and headed out. There were so many fans lining up to meet their favourite superstar. But the moment the Golden Boy stepped out, everyone screamed his name and turned their attention to him. There was a hint of jealousy from other players when everyone saw the love Steve got from fans. 

The Golden Boy spotted someone along the line. Natasha was signing her name and have a chat with her fan. Steve quickly sign his autograph without stop and talk to anyone so he could catch up with her. He pretended to bump against her, causing Natasha to turn to him. The Russian smiled when she noticed who that was.

“Hey…” She greeted.

“Hey...I thought you will have a match tomorrow.” Steve said as they were standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Everyone quickly snapped a picture of them. 

“Yes, I have a match tomorrow but my agent thought it would be better if I came here for a little appearance.”

“I know how you feel.” He replied.

“How did you two know each other?” One of the female fan asked.

“Oh, we met on the practice court.” Natasha replied. “And I kick his ass. We hit it off after that.” 

Steve laughed. “She didn’t kick my ass.”

They were playfully bantered with one another and conversed with the fans until Phil tapped on Steve’s shoulder, signaling him that it was time to leave. Steve said goodbye to his fans.

“Oh, I forgot to congratulate you on the victory.” She said. “Great game, Rogers.”

“Thanks, Romanov.”

Steve started to walk away but then he stopped and came back to write something on Natasha’s shirt with marker before quickly ran off with Phil. Nat tried to see what he wrote and the fans helped her out.

_ ‘You suck, Romanov.’ _ That was what he wrote.

Natasha excused herself and ran to Steve. She tackled him and draw something on his back. She stuck her tongue out and walked back to the fan she left.

“You don’t want to know what it was.” Phil laughed when he saw what she drew and tried to usher Steve into the Bentley waiting for them. 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Steve quickly went to his room before any reporter caught him in an interview again. He took his shirt off and saw that Natasha drew a flipping bird.

He smiled and stashed the shirt somewhere.  _ Oh, he will keep it. _

 

* * *

 

  
  


After Steve returned to his room, he took another shower again and quickly went to bed. Phil tried to get him to go have dinner with another potential sponsor for US Open.

But Steve waved Phil off and continued to sleep.

Phil had to get his wife, Melinda to drag Steve out. Steve feared her and her ridiculous skill in martial art. The Golden Boy got up and got dressed up in blue shirt and black trousers May picked for him. 

Melinda was doing his hair. Steve’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Steve pulled it out and unlock his phone, revealing the text her got from Natasha.

_ ‘I forgot to give you your victory gift.’  _

_ ‘You know where my room is.’ _ He quickly typed a reply.

May’s eyebrow quirked up when she saw who just texted her player. It wasn’t someone she expected nor this context of texting.

“You and her?” She asked in a low voice.

“It’s nothing, May.” Steve put his phone away when he realized May saw the whole thing and quickly looked to Phil who was on the phone with someone on the balcony.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to tell, Phil.” She said.

“We did it a couple times and I might have a feeling for her.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a fling?” May asked as she combed his hair back. “Isn’t it too early to call it love? Maybe it’s just lust?”

“I never feel anything like this with anyone, May.” Steve insisted. “I never feel anything like this since Peggy.”

May stopped for a moment when he mentioned that name. Only the closest to Steve knew how much Peggy meant to him. She was his first love and she passed away a couple years ago from the accident. And for someone like Steve to say he felt something the same way he felt with Peggy, it was huge.

“Maybe you can wait until after the tournament so you and her can focus.” May suggested. “I don’t want you to rush into things.”

“I know. But I can’t help.”

May patted him on the shoulder. “Then go get her. I will try to ease Phil into this so do not let the press know about this before Phil does.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Finally, May was done with his hair and Steve was ready to meet with the potential sponsor. The meeting happened at the Savoy. Steve immediately noticed the woman who sat at their table.

Emma Frost, CEO of Frost International and also a friend of Tony Stark. 

“Steve, this is Miss Emma Frost.” Phil introduced.

“We knew each other before, Mr. Coulson. Tony and Pepper took you to one of my party in New York.” Emma said as she shook hand with Steve.

They sat down and had a nice conversation over great dinner. Emma was still single and being flirty as usual. It was inevitable that she wanted someone like Steve. Bucky always said that his best friend was a chick magnet.

But even Steve was in front of one of the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world, his mind always wandered back to a certain redhead. He couldn’t stop thinking about Natasha.

Then his phone vibrated. Natasha sent something to him and when he opened his phone to check the message under the table, he almost had a heart attack. 

It was a picture of Natasha in sexy black lacy lingerie, displaying all of her delicious curves and supple breasts. And suddenly, his crotch got a little too tight. 

_ ‘You will get all of this in a day.’ _ That was all she said.

And the peaceful dinner turned out to be a hell of pain in Steve’s pants as he couldn’t erase the image burning in his mind.

Once the dinner was over, Steve went back to his room take care of the raging erection, making a mess of his bathroom.

  
  


* * *

 

Steve dreamed about Natasha again. He had came to a conclusion that he was obsessed with her. _ How could you not be obsessed for a woman who left you wanting more of her everyday and night?  _ He rolled back and forth on his bed, trying to stop himself from missing her.

Finally, he decided that it was no use to stop thinking about her. He got out of bed and headed for a shower. Today Natasha will play against Jessica Drew from the US. He wanted to witness her first handed to see how good she was. 

And this might be the chance to know why she was so pissed at him that he didn’t know her.

He met with Phil and Coach Fury before they left to see the Russian. As usual, everyone hounded Steve, trying to seek his attention or congratulate him. Bucky was already waiting for them.

“I thought you didn’t want to come.” Steve said as he took the seat next to his best friend.

“I want to see the girl who stole your heart in action.” Bucky replied.

Steve sighed. “May told you, isn’t she?”

“She just wants someone to look out for you when she can’t.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Buck.” Steve said.

“I doubt that.”

Their conversation was cut short when the announcer introduced the first player who came out. It was Jessica Drew and Natasha walked into the court after the US star. She waved her hand at him when their eyes met each other.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

It was a rather easy match for Natasha. She heard a rumor that Jessica had a minor injury from her practice and it shown on their third set. Jessica couldn’t hold her own against Natasha’s strong forehand and powerful serve.

Now that the match was out of the way, she could finally get Steve to herself for a couple of days before their next match. She quickly took the shower and changed into new set of clothes for her press conference. 

When it was all over, she saw her handsome Golden Boy waiting for her in the hallway. Luckily, there wasn’t many people around. Steve was leaning against the wall with that shit eating grin of his that made Nat want to either slap him or kiss him senseless.

But she decided to go with their usual banter instead.

“Like what you see, Rogers?” She asked as she walked toward him.

“I just want to congratulate you.” He replied and closed to proximity between them. Steve used his large frame to shield Natasha from prying eyes. 

They stood too close that she could feel heat radiated from his body. All Natasha could think off was how badly she wanted to take off his shirt.

“You know Romanov, you got a lot better holding that racquet than when we did a photoshoot, what you had practice?” He sarcastically commented.

But the Russian smiled at him and responded, “Oh yes, I had plenty of men who happily allowed me suck their cocks and hold it, pretending it was a racquet handle.”

She noticed how his jaws ticked and clenched when he heard that she had other man before him.  _ Ah, a possessive one. _ She thought.  _ This would be fun for her to fry his head. _

Steve narrowed his eyes at her, not happy at the thought of Nat being with other men. He couldn’t think of any smart reply when he felt anger and jealousy rushed through him.

He looked hurt for a moment before he left.

 

* * *

 

 

He never thought he would be this furious before and once Steve could cool down. He realized that it probably was his feeling for Natasha that made him angry and... _ jealous? _ The mere thought of a man touching her the same way he did was just too much.

He never thought he would feel this way for a woman he just met for a couple of weeks. Steve took a cold shower to help him calm down but it didn’t work. The frustration in him was still lingered.

He heard a knock on the door. He thought it was Phil so he just opened the door to let him came in and turned back to his bedroom immediately.

“I guess you don’t want to see me.” A smoky voice sounded behind him and Steve stopped dead in his track.

He turned toward the owner of the sexy voice and found the redhead who was the cause of his frustration. He kept his expression blank even when he noticed Natasha in her silky bathrobe.

“What are you doing here?” His voice stern.

Natasha was shock to hear Steve used that tone with her but she masked her expression perfectly, remained her seductive gesture. “I think I owe you something, Champ.”

She slowly taking off her bathrobe, giving him a good show. But Steve closed the proximity and pulled the robe back in place.

“I’m not in the mood.” He said. “You can leave now.”

Nat was baffled by his reaction.  _ Is this was because of their banter? _ She thought. This was the first time she couldn’t read Steve. This was the first time that he was this hostile towards her. She wasn’t sure what got into him. But the way he pushed her away or deny her got Natasha feeling worthless and it felt like he disregard her after he got what he wanted. 

“Steve...what is it?” She asked, dropping their little game.

He seemed to realize what he just did to her. “Nothing. I’m sorry. I just…” He stammered. “Can you leave?”

“No, I won’t leave until you tell what the hell is going on?” 

Nat wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against him. Steve reluctantly lifted his arms up and returned the hug. The small gesture was somehow still his heart. He felt his anger went out the window the moment he had her in his arms. He sighed in content, feeling himself relaxing under her soothing touch.

“Feeling better yet?” She asked.

“Yeah...thank you.” He whispered.

Natasha pulled away and looked up at him to see his blue eyes looking down at her with the same look of love and adoration. She leaned up and captured his lips and this time Steve didn’t push her away and tenderly returned the kiss.

She leaned into his body. Natasha was planning for tonight to be a fun night but it turned out that they probably going to have a slow, passionate love making instead.

_ Well, lovemaking could be fun _ . Nat thought as she decided that she will turn the heat up a bit. She guided him back to his bed and made Steve laid on his beck. His blue eyes watch intensely as she crawled up and straddled him. The redhead leaned down for another heated kiss. Steve moaned into her mouth, holding her a little closer to him.

Natasha gradually made her way down his body, trailing her hot lips down his jaws and nibbling at his neck, giving both side equal attention. She softly bite and suck the skin, making sure to leave the mark as if she was claiming him for herself. Then she made her way down his shoulders, collarbone and his muscle chest. Natasha took note on Steve, every shudder, every moan, every time his muscle shook under her lips and touches.

Steve’s eyes was still on her, watched her every move. She made love to his skin with her soft tongue, licking, lightly nibbling, making his breath caught in his throat. Her kiss trailed across his chest to where his heart was. She pulled back to look him in his baby blue eyes. Her hands placed on his chest, just above his heart.

His big hands held her. His eyes said it all, bared his soul to her. This was what she afraid of. Suddenly their casual relationship turned into something serious. Steve crossed to the other side already and Natasha was afraid to follow him.

It should send her running but she stayed. She wanted to see how far they could go and the way Steve’s eyes looked at her.  _ Oh god _ she wanted to keep looking at her like this everyday and every night.

Natasha leaned down and kissed him again. Her resolved was clear now

Steve held her tightly. His left hand fisted in her hair. He tried to flip them over but Nat stopped him.

“Let me.” She whispered against his lips.

Steve laid back and watched as Natasha trailed her lips down his body again. Her skillful tongue licking at his hard nipples. Steve shuddered at the sensations. When she had her fill, Natasha slowly licked and kissed her down to his stomach. Again, she traced every line and bulge of his abs.

“Someone is happy to see me.” She murmured when she reached the border of his sweatpants, noticing the tented crotch. Nat pulled his pants down, along with the boxer he wore. His hard cock sprung free. The head was already leaking with pre cum and Nat couldn’t resist kissing and licking the tips.

“Natasha…” Steve moaned as his whole body shuddered again. 

The redhead gave him a mischievous smile before taking one hand and tugged up and down his dick while she kept licking and sucking on the ring of flesh at the base of the head of his cock. It was like she had ignited a fire inside his body. 

Loving his moans of ecstasy, She wasted no time all took his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, with her lips pressed against the base of his groin. Steve moaned out her name when he felt his cock slid through her throat. He was so hard. Natasha got into a wonderful rhythm, fucking his cock with her mouth. She purred as she feel Steve swelled inside her throat. She knew he was going to cum. 

She rapidly increased her deep throating, fucking Steve’s wonderful cock with her mouth like there was no tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to taste his cum so she used her hands to play with his heavy balls.

“Natasha...I’m close, baby.” He breathed.

She felt his balls and cock tightened. She knew he was about to have one of the best orgasm in his life. She increased the pace and intensity, pushing her head all the way down and swallowed his length. Steve shouted her name and held on to her head. She felt his cock twitched and hot cum splashing out. She swallowed every last drop and massaging his balls.

Once it was all over, she pulled his cock out. Steve laid back, panting. His eyes watched as her finger wiped a little drop of his cum from the corner of her mouth and licked her finger clean.

Steve groaned and pulled her in for a kiss and the guy grunted again when he tasted himself on her lips. Nat knew what he was thinking. All man had the same primal urge when it came go claiming something.

“Do you like the way I handle your racquet?” She teased, hoping that it would bring another side of him out. “It’s the same way I did with other guys.”

His eyes darkened and Natasha knew she pushed the right button. In an instance, Steve flipped her down on her back. Nat faked a little struggle to gauge his reaction. Steve pinned her down with his large frame and claimed her mouth once again.

“Other guys, huh?” He asked. “I will make you forget about other guys.”

Nat had to admit that it did turn her on, with him being a little rough than usual. His lips and teeth quickly ravaged her soft skin. His hands pushed her legs all the way to her shoulders and his cock fully slid inside her tight passage. The redhead screamed from both pleasure and pain at his aggressive invasion. Luckily she was wet enough. 

So this is another side of Steve. Nat thought. Her arms wrapped around torso. Fingernails raking on his back as she moaned his name, encouraging him to keep thrusting his magnificent cock inside her. Steve grunted and picked up the pace, throwing his weight on to her. 

She moaned his name again but this time, his hand grabbed at her throat, lightly squeezed it to make it a little harder for Natasha to breath. His blue eyes met her in a silence conversation and she gave him a nod. 

His incredible stamina got him going for a long time and Natasha already came on his massive length for a couple times. She almost passed out when she felt another orgasm building and Steve still continued fucking her relentlessly. Sweats dripped down his gorgeous face as he bit his lips, feeling his cock stiffened up and he slammed all the way in one more time before he came hard inside her heavenly body.

His orgasm triggered hers and the redhead held tightly to her lover as he spilled his hot seeds inside her. Steve pressed his forehead against hers and kept rolling his hips, making Natasha squirmed and moaned. Her walls convulsed around him uncontrollably. Steve kissed her as he felt their orgasm subsided by he pulled out.

Steve laid down on his side next to her. “Natasha….” He began.

But Nat shook her head, feeling the exhaustion started to take over. “Shh...we will talk tomorrow. Now get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely heyfrenchfreudiana for betaing


End file.
